


College Life (And Other Things)

by Jaggerbox



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggerbox/pseuds/Jaggerbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences about Kahlan and Cara in college. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Life (And Other Things)

#01 – Walking  
Cara walked like everyone else with two functioning legs did—one foot at a time, obviously—but there was just something about the cadence of her pace, the way her hips jutted to the side with each step, the way that she looked over her shoulder once in a while and caught Kahlan staring that drove Kahlan absolutely wild.  


#02 – Waltz  
It was strange to think of dancing when she and Cara were listening to a lecture but there was something about the way Cara sat that reminded Kahlan of a girl waiting for someone specific (her maybe?) to ask her to dance.  


#03 – Wishes  
“We’ll see if you feel that way tomorrow morning, lightweight,” hands fluttered around to reluctantly remove strange yet familiar roaming ones and smooth down soft, soft blond hair as Kahlan cursed (yet loved) Cara’s uncharacteristic romantic ramblings  


#04 – Wonder  
Everyone always thought that Kahlan was a nerd that studied in the free time she wasn’t at work, with friends, or with Cara, but Cara knew better as she watched a frantic Kahlan dash about Cara’s small apartment with a wad of notes in her hand the day of a big test she didn’t study for; when Kahlan would hand her a test with little to no red marks on it Cara could roll her eyes in mock exasperation and grab the ice cream for the celebratory movie  


#05 – Worry  
Cara’s grades came from dedicated nights of studying and copious amounts of coffee instead of Kahlan’s natural genius; on her exam days Kahlan would visit super early and get the coffee maker ready before sitting quietly in the apartment and doing homework until Cara came home afterwards, worn out but ready for the celebratory night out  


#06 – Whimsy  
It wasn’t often that Cara would shed her grumpy countenance and do something un-Cara like, but the day Kahlan opened the door and saw Cara staring gloomily into space (as she was wont to do only when the day just wasn’t going well) (and it wasn’t a ‘gloomy’ look, Cara would say) she instantly started planning a visit to the paintball range.  


#07 – Waste/Wasteland  
It wasn’t a conscious thought, but when Cara saw that Kahlan was smiling—beaming, really, with a slight blush over those adorable freckles—at her she impassively turned back to the TV where Columbus was killing zombies and cursed Richard for asking the inopportunely worded “What would you do during a zombie apocalypse?”  


#08 – Whiskey and Rum  
Cara loved the taste of whiskey but was absolutely gone after two shots whereas Kahlan wouldn’t stand rum without some sort of soda to mask the taste but she would stay level-headed when sometimes even the burly swimmers were out; she didn’t mind being the friend to carry them both back, especially since Cara was always a cuddly drunk.  


#09 – War  
Kahlan was attractive (of course she was) and Cara knew she was attractive as well, but Kahlan was more approachable of the duo and anytime Cara saw Kahlan laughing with gaggles of admirers around her there was a push inside her to ask for a date already (it wasn’t as if Kahlan would say no) and a pull to stay her hand in case the worse (Kahlan saying no) happened.  


#10 – Weddings  
They were each other’s ‘plus one’ for Richard’s and Denna’s winter wedding in Maine (which, Cara thought, was a stupid place and a stupid time to have a wedding; seriously, it’s cold) and things turned awkward fast when someone asked them, “So, when’s yours?”  


#11 – Birthday  
Cara’s left eye twitched a little when she opened the box and pulled out a sleepy kitten before glaring at Kahlan, who shrugged and said that since little Agiel was so adorable she’d probably drop by more often (not that she was slacking in that department) and help Cara out; getting her picture taken with the now awake kitten on her head wasn’t something that Cara was okay with, per ce, but she just mentally added this to the ‘Kahlan owes me for these reasons’ list.  


#12 – Blessing  
“Listen here, asshole, you better thank your damn lucky stars I didn’t tear that fucking goatee off your face and shove it down your throat.”  
(Kahlan shouldn’t get all hot under the collar when Cara was being abrasive, and she did have the situation well in hand, but she definitely wouldn’t say no to Cara being possessive, especially not when Cara dragged them out and furiously drove them to some abandoned park where they pushed each other on the swings all night.)  


#13 – Bias  
“Oh, sure, like you’re unbiased,” Kahlan scoffed, but Cara noticed that more often than not on their ‘date nights’ Kahlan wore the white dress more than she did her other outfits (and it drove her crazy).  


#14 – Burning  
Kahlan pushed back into the guy’s crotch as her eyes met Cara’s across the dance floor, ignoring the girl grinding down on Cara’s hips as she raised a challenging eyebrow before turning around, pushing her nameless partner away, and heading for the bathroom.  


#15 – Breathing  
Kahlan was not amused when the digital clock above the oven clicked fifteen minutes after seven and her girlfriend still wasn’t back in time for their anniversary dinner but when Cara burst in a moment later covered in mud and rain and breathing deeply from running all the way back home after her car broke down which caused her boobs to really make themselves known she stood up and dragged Cara to the bedroom, dinner forgotten until a few hours later.  


#16 – Breaking  
Cara looked down in horror at the broken car for only a minute before she tore her jacket off and threw it in the back seat of the car—she had an anniversary dinner she was already late for and she was screwed.  


#17 – Belief  
Cara didn’t have the happiest childhood in the system when she was foisted off to family after family and sexually abused by the man in charge of the orphanage but she grew up strong and she grew up fast; after all, the only person who would help her was herself.  


#18 – Balloon  
“You know, Kahlan, you’re going to swell up like a balloon if you keep eating all those—what was that for?! You told me you wanted me honest!”  


#19 – Balcony  
There were a lot of things Cara did that she never thought she’d have to do in her life thanks to Kahlan: apologize to a child, express emotions other than apathy and scorn, make friends, wear a pink dress and sneak Kahlan out of some fancy party over the balcony…  


#20 – Bane  
“Kahlan, your damn cat shed all over my leather jacket!”  


#21 – Quiet  
“Shh, you gotta be quiet. Now, let’s see how fast we can get those leathers off…”  


#22 – Quirks  
Cara’s left hand was a sneaky horndog; Kahlan learned to use this to her advantage after she cuddled up to Cara after movie night, ignoring the sleepy protests, and moved it to her chest—needless to say, that accelerated things a lot after Kahlan assured Cara it was okay and that she didn’t mind the fact that it was kneading her boob when she woke up.  


#23 – Question  
“Did you honestly think that we’d last?”  


#24 – Quarrel  
It was when Kahlan threw her key on the table and stormed out after their last fight that Cara realized just how bad they’ve become.  


#25 – Quitting  
Quitting was usually associated with a cowardly way out of something, but Cara decided that maybe it was an okay thing to quit having random hook-ups with strangers and sex with her friends(?) and hang out with her Kahlan instead.  


#26 – Jump  
Dogs were loyal and obedient and they did tricks that made Cara gag at how nauseatingly mindless they were but when Kahlan wanted to go outside in the summer heat or the spring rain Cara always found herself outside following flashes of white smiles and brown hair.  


#27 – Jester  
Sometimes Kahlan wondered if Cara thought she was being funny when she’d stick in The Descent on Halloween even knowing how Kahlan was scared of scary movies, or when she’d carelessly cross the road without looking for cars or flying soccer balls (don’t ask) but then Kahlan realized that Cara never had to care about anyone before and her stupidity was ingrained.  


#28 – Jousting  
“I think I look stupid and I hate you for getting me into this; whose bright idea was it to stick me into this fucking armor in the middle of winter?!”  


#29 – Jewel  
Cara bought it a long time ago, before they were even dating, on a whim and now all she could do these days was rub the velvet box and wonder if it was too soon.  


#30 – Just  
“Just hand the damn pickle jar over, Cara.”  


#31 – Smirk  
Cara seemed to smirk—not smile—all the time but in the bedroom when she was tied up and wanting it was Kahlan’s lips that had a smug quirk to them and Cara’s that were open and panting.  


#32 – Sorrow  
They went to school in a pretty warm area so snow was never a huge factor but every day during winter Cara would check for snow and would always be a little disappointed in the end (then Kahlan would drag her to the mall displays in an attempt at cheering her up even though she had a policy against crowded malls with dumb shoppers but she’d relent a little bit during the winter season).  


#33 – Stupidity  
When Cara asked for Kahlan’s number she did it in the most stupid and sissy way she could think of so that Kahlan wouldn’t be able to trace it back to her; Kahlan did anyways.  


#34 – Serenade  
Whenever Cara gets truly shit-faced she tends to make up sappy songs on the spot and Kahlan has a copy of almost every one recorded on her phone  


#35 – Sarcasm  
“Cara, must you be so sarcastic?”  


#36 – Sordid  
Cara overheard the idle chatter the people on campus participated in and listened with thinly veiled amusement—if that’s what they thought was kinky…  


#37 – Soliloquy  
Kahlan had a habit, Cara noticed, of talking about herself when Cara was sleeping rather than wake and disturb her and she found that she faked sleeping a lot more to listen to the stories.  


#38 – Sojourn  
Kahlan heard how Cara was a temporary spirit, flitting from one spot to another for varying lengths of time, so she had no strong expectations when Cara suddenly (and reluctantly) entered her life but she was pleased when Cara seemed to stay anyway with her eye-rolls and exasperated sighs and rock steady presence.  


#39 – Share  
Cara was a bad sharer and she had no qualms about stealing the blankets from Kahlan during their sleepovers since the AC was in overdrive all the time; besides, it just served to have Kahlan cuddle closer without her having to ask.  


#40 – Solitary  
For all that Kahlan was a social butterfly with friends in her all her classes and practically everywhere on campus she was alone an awful lot—and by alone it meant that she was with Cara.  


#41 – Nowhere  
Cara might enjoy Kahlan’s singing in the shower but she’d be the first one to state that Kahlan’s singing career had no future.  


#42 – Neutral  
Kahlan hated the blank look Cara’s face had when she stopped visiting the blonde’s apartment and stayed away from their mutual classes but she was sure a little distance would make the flip-flops in her stomach stop.

#43 – Nuance  
The first time she heard it Cara thought she was hearing things but as it happened more and more she had to resign herself to it: whenever Kahlan called out her name there was a slight hitch in her breathing and she hadn’t figured out how to get rid of it yet.  


#44 – Near  
“Neeear, faaaar—”  
“If you keep singing that song I’m going to lock you out of the apartment tonight.”  


#45 – Natural  
Soon it became a natural sight for Cara to walk around with Agiel the cat on her shoulder, trailing behind her, or in her arms, and Kahlan couldn’t be more amused.  


#46 – Horizon  
On the eve of their graduation Kahlan dragged Cara from all the debauchery happening in the dorms and they had a leisurely walk around campus one last time to Cara’s apartment as undergrads.  


#47 – Valiant  
In the end it was more of a smattering of colors with weird shapes but by this time Cara learned enough not say the first thing on her mind and accepted Kahlan’s first (and last) attempt of embroidering with limited honesty (and she wasn’t banished to the sofa that night).  


#48 – Virtuous  
When they started sleeping together Kahlan was, well, she wasn’t exactly experienced even though she had a serious boyfriend for a year before she and Cara met, but still, it wasn’t like she didn’t have an imagination, one that both parties enjoyed.  


#49 – Victory  
Cara was comfortable in the skin-tight leather outfit she won the Halloween contest in but she couldn’t take her eyes of Kahlan’s Mother Confessor (whatever that was; apparently it was a character from a book series) outfit and mentally licked her lips—no victor could ask for any better spoils.  


#50 – Defeat  
It wasn’t in either of their natures to lose but each conceded (some taking a little longer than others, Cara) that it was okay once in a while with the other (after all, make-up sex was some of the best sex they had).

**Author's Note:**

> This technically wasn't 50 sentences, but I don't think anyone will complain too much. 
> 
> I welcome criticisms, thoughts, and comments. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
